zero's crush
by DarkQueenOfTheNight
Summary: zero meets a girl named Sahara she is part wolf & vampire is there more than meets the eye  i suck at summarys and this is my verry 1st story


*Sahara's P.O.V.*

They say that in time we has changed as a world no we haven't we are in the same battles but a different names and judgment in people who are different from our standers the centuries that has pasted hasn't changed not even in my world vampires' and werewolves' are still fighting the unwinnable war and it suck moms a vampire and dad a werewolf they was forced to go join the war they find our hiding place now I'm forced to live in the human world that's still isn't better slavery is bad I'm forced to work in the fields this is my 5th master I always escape or kill the owner because I go on a rampage this isn't just a normal master he is my uncle my mom's brother he knows my situation so he has developed a school for vampires called Cross Academy I want to go the school but he says that I'll desecrated agents because he says they can spot me easily because I have darker skin but maybe I could change the way people think about black people and maybe get the war stop between vampires' and werewolves but I'm not a angel I can't solve both worlds problems I can't even makes myself smile anymore I guess I got to wrapped up in my life story that I forgot to give you my name it is Sahara Rose . Both of my parents died in the war the only thing I have left of my parents is my mom's diamond necklace and my father's green and black wolf clan bracelet that never leaves my side it's been 1,300 years since I've lost my parents I'm in Cross Academy privet school uncle has let me go just like he predicted I don't fit in but it's really nothing to me I'm in the night class with all the vampires all the humans are in the day class it's just what I thought it would be a normal class is me sitting in the back but tonight we have new teacher and the others don't like him because he is a vampire hunter his name is Skulker he just thinks that I should be dead I just lean back in my chair and nibble on my mom's chocker but tonight he made me attack him he just kept calling me a mutt I despise that word he called me week so I slammed my mom's chocker down on the desk took my father's bracelet off and transformed into a dark angel used my powers out of rage but I hoped my parents was watching me they would see the power grow inside of me smashing him into the wall feeling all that power running threw me was like my parents must have felt when they was fighting full of rage pain this new power made all the vampires notice me and saw the power of a different monster inside me. After I powered down I became a different person my hair just wasn't black it had bloody red highlights with a black rose also in my hair my eyes was now green I had black and green bracelets up to the middle of my arm. when class let out we was going to the dorms Kaname was flirting with Yuki like always Zero kept the girls from mobbing all the boys but zero's expression when he saw me was different he was stunned to see me looking different I smiled at him and went on my way to the dorms

*Zero's P.O.V.

It was another day gagging at the sight of Kaname flirting with Yuki but that's not what caught my eye it was Sahara she looked different she looked more punk rocker the part vampire and werewolf I was just stunned I watched closely but when she saw me looking at her there wasn't rage in her eyes it was care then she smiled "Zero come on" said Yuki trying to hide my blush from Yuki I nodded my head. I was in a trance the whole day he couldn't believe the same girl that is part vampire changed latterly over night. Zero was about to walk when he felt something take his hand he turn to find Yuki "come on zero we need to go to the night dorms" zero was a little puzzled "why do I haft to go with you to see your wonderful pureblood boyfriend?"Stated zero Yuki didn't respond

When they came to the gates of the night dorm they showed their passes to the creepy old man and went on they knocked on the door it opened on its own to reveal Sahara sitting in one of the chairs writing something she quickly stopped when she noticed that they was standing at the door. Zero started to blush at the sight of her. She rose to find Yuki `this must be the girl that Kaname is in `love' with' she thought "my name is Yuki Cross and this is my friend Zero we have came to tell you that the headmaster would like to see you as soon as possible so if you would come with us we'll show you were it is" Sahara nodded her head and fallowed them to the headmasters office she fallowed Yuki Intel she motion for her to sit in the chair she looked up and saw Skulker leaning on headmaster Cross's desk then she saw headmaster cross sting behind him and Zero and Yuki on either side of headmaster Cross. "Miss Rose you teacher has told me about what had happened" started headmaster cross Sahara put her head down in shame and mumbled just enough that he could hear her "I-I'm so sorry I guess that you're going to kick me out of cross academy?"


End file.
